


Flowers In Your Hair And Life Lines On Your Palm.

by speckledivory



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I LOVE MY BABES, M/M, One Shot, POV Lance (Voltron), Promises, Short One Shot, This Is STUPID, klance, this is very short and very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speckledivory/pseuds/speckledivory
Summary: Is it really just a coincidence that we were put in the same place on earth at the same time in the same dimension?





	

The universe, as most see to know it, is pretty big. Enormous, if you will. Never-ending. Infinite. I could go on forever, just endlessly listing all these meaningless things that could describe the, essentially, existentialism of what is really accessible beyond our earth in the vastness of the universe to human-kind. And somehow, out of every dimension, every galaxy, every plane of existence, every timeline, you just so happened to be here. With me. At the same time. Not existing as some alien on another planet (though that could be happening somewhere, like I said before timelines and infinite space blah blah blah), not as the ruler of middle earth in elvish lands some long while ago (again, could be possible), but you're here on my earth, in my timeline, in my dimension. 

On _our_ earth, in _our_ timeline, in _our_ dimension.

 

 And first of all, Keith, I just want to let you know how utterly thankful I am for that. 

 

* * *

 

"I hope you think of me every time you can feel your pulse. Whether or not its because you're filled with adrenaline to the point where you can feel it with out even touching it and your legs are bouncing with energy like how they do after you get off the motorcycle with me, or if you just so happen to need know that you're alive and existent, and just hold your fingers to whichever place you feel it strongest."

"And why is that?"

"Because your pulse, obviously, is your heart rate. Every beat of your heart, like the steady beat of a drum. I want to be able to know that you feel your heart beating in your chest, through your wrist, through your neck, and think of me." 

 I remember you saying these words to me as sat in the middle of a field of copious amounts of flowers at 6 am to watch the sunrise. We had been sitting in a comfortable silence with your legs wrapped around my waist, sitting in front of me on my crossed legs. I was picking only the most appealing and alluring flowers to stick in random places in your hair (I thought you looked quite charming, even though you thought it was childish). It was slightly difficult to succeed in this practice for a multitude of reasons. For one, some flowers are stubborn and refuse to cooperate no matter how or where I placed them, kind of undiplomatic if you ask me. Secondly, I could only use one hand. My left to be exact. You had taken ownership of my right one, opting to study it and learn every curvature and every line in my palm like it was the last time you'd ever be able to hold my hand. Very incorrect, my hand is linked with yours 97% of the time, but I need a justification here, alright? But as you traced your frail fingers over my heart line, fate line, and life line, you trailed down to the barely visible veins on the inside of my wrist. You lingered there for a while, feeling every beat that was to come, and that's when you said it to me.

 "Lance."

 "Keith."

 "You'll never forget me will you?"

 You wrapped your whole hand around my wrist and looked up at me with expectant eyes. 

 "Of course not, love _._ You know that _._ "

 You smiled at me then, and I can truly, honestly, wholeheartedly say, that it was the most beautiful and warm thing that I've ever graced my eyes upon. I'm thankful for that. Really thankful.

 One of the flowers had fallen, drifting to the grass between us.

**Author's Note:**

> i love my gay sons.


End file.
